


Your Wish Is My Command

by nitschieh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, just a lot of them being idiots together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining outside when Izuki arrived at Takao's place for their weekly "bird-eye practice", as Izuki had dubbed it. When he pressed the doorbell, his hair was dripping wet and he could already feel small puddles forming inside of his soaked shoes. Basketball practice was nowhere near happening today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слушаю и повинуюсь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804512) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



> This was originally supposed to be done by 10/5, because Takazuki/Izutaka ship day. However, this thing turned from "something short" into this long-ish monster that I didn't expect when I started it :")
> 
> Cross-posted [here](http://fililikilili.tumblr.com/post/130719157193/) on Tumblr.
> 
> The beautiful Natan drew [this fucking beautiful fanart](http://paintandfury.tumblr.com/post/149377009150/) for me, I feel so blessed! Q___Q

It was raining outside when Izuki arrived at Takao's place for their weekly "bird-eye practice", as Izuki had dubbed it. He was a little out of breath, having jogged the way from the bus stop to avoid getting completely drenched. On the way, however, the rain had gotten much stronger so when he pressed the doorbell to Takao's house, his hair was dripping wet and he could already feel small puddles forming inside of his soaked shoes. Basketball practice was nowhere near happening today.

A few months had passed since they had first played together on a team at the impromptu streetball games with Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and Aomine. They had realised that even though their abilities were very similar they used their skills differently and before Takao had left¬—to bring the stray dog they had found to Miyaji—he had insisted to exchange email addresses so they could play again another time.  
Izuki had almost forgotten about it until three weeks later when he had gotten a message from Takao, asking if they could meet. Out of habit Izuki had put on practice clothes. Unsurprisingly, so had Takao when Izuki had come to pick him up half an hour later. They had played until the sun had gone down.  
Since then they had met every single week on the weekends. Sometimes they went out for dinner after they'd practised or went shopping. Sometimes their parents invited the other over for dinner and sometimes they even stayed the night. It was safe to say that they had clicked very easily and that they had become very good—if not even best—friends in the blink of an eye.

When Takao opened the door he was wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt, as usual. Actually, so was Izuki, except his own clothes weren't as loose anymore and stuck to his skin uncomfortably, making him feel as if there wasn't a single dry spot left on his body. Takao opened the door a bit wider to let his friend inside and couldn't keep a chuckle from leaving his lips.

"Hey, Shun-chan. Nice look."

Izuki stepped inside and tried to look angry, but only a second later a small smile formed on his face.

"I absolutely do not appreciate your dripping irony."

Takao laughed and gestured Izuki to stay where he was while he went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. When he came back he placed the towel on Izuki's head and ruffled his hair, grinning widely.

"I highly appreciate your dry humour though."

Izuki grabbed his wrists, making sure Takao didn't stop his hands from moving. With a smirk he replied, "Did you spend all the way to the bathroom and back to come up with this?"

Takao's eyes scrunched up when he giggled, "I did."

Izuki's hair was ruffled more furiously and he just wanted to lean forward and kiss Takao. He gulped and tried to calm his fast-beating heart.

Only a week or two ago Izuki had realised that his feelings for Takao exceeded those of pure friendship. The week before had already been hard on Izuki—at one point literally—but today was going to be torture; Takao's family was out of town, they were locked up in the house due to the weather and he was even going to spend the night. But then again he could imagine much worse ways to spend his time.

Izuki suddenly sneezed and realised how cold his wet skin felt, even though it was still summer. Takao slowly let go of the towel—so slowly, in fact, that Izuki almost got his hopes up for a second—and with another grin he turned around.

"I'm gonna get you some dry clothes. You can take your wet ones off here in the entryway."

With that he disappeared into his room and Izuki was left alone in another person's entryway to undress. Hesitantly, he peeled himself out of his clothes that were still clinging to his body. He used the towel to dry his cooling skin and started giggling until Takao came back with a clean shirt and pants. He stopped for a second when he saw Izuki almost topping over but couldn't help laughing, too. Seeing Izuki happy like that was always contagious.

"You okay? What're we laughing about?"

Izuki nodded enthusiastically and then pointed at his skin.

"Look, Takao! I've got eagle bumps."

Izuki giggled louder again and Takao involuntarily joined him, before he gently threw the clothes into his friend's face.

"You're an idiot!"

Izuki picked the clothes up from the floor and snickered, "You still love me though."

He was joking, obviously, but Takao didn't laugh with him. Slowly, Izuki looked up at Takao who seemed oddly out of it. After a moment, Takao chuckled as if nothing had happened and teased, "Sure I do. Now get dressed or do you plan to spend the rest of the day in your underwear?"

Izuki was sure his cheeks reddened more than just a little.

"Actually, my underwear's kinda soaked, too..."

He trailed off, hoping Takao would understand him without having to spell it out. Judging by Takao's widening eyes, he did.

"Didn't you bring a spare one for tomorrow? Just wear that."

Izuki picked up and took a deep breath, looking anywhere but Takao's eyes.

"My whole bag's gotten wet. I'd actually really appreciate it if I could hang out my stuff somewhere to dry."

This time it was Takao who gulped.

"Hang your stuff out in the bathroom, I'll bring you some clean underwear."

Takao disappeared back into his room and Izuki made his way to the bathroom, his naked feet patting on the floor. He clutched the Takao's clothes close to his chest. He lined up his wet clothes—from today and the spare ones—on two towel rails and waited for Takao to bring him the underwear. He hung his first sock up when Takao stuck his head through the half-opened door, wearing a wide smirk. Izuki raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Takao fidgeted behind his back and his grin widened even more.

"I had to dig a little cause I wanted to give these to you on your birthday so I had to hide them..."

He trailed off and finally showed the underwear he had been hiding behind his back. They were boxer briefs. The left side was blue with small, white stars and the right side had red and white stripes. The back of them was covered with the silhouette of an eagle with spread wings. Izuki let his eyes wander between the eagle and Takao's expectant face. He chuckled when he finally took the boxer briefs from Takao.

"You're an idiot. But thanks."

Takao giggled and replied in an almost seductive voice, "You still love me though."

Izuki's features softened and he mumbled, "Yeah, I do," before he realised what he'd just done. With wide eyes and red cheeks he pushed Takao out of the room.

"I'd like to get changed now. Wouldn't wanna catch a cold, right?"

When he'd practically slammed the door into Takao's face he took a deep breath and another look at the underwear in his hand. It was probably a good thing he wouldn't have to wear some of Takao's used ones and this definitely a good option, too.

With a big smile on his lips Izuki put on the clothes Takao had given him. He sucked in a deep breath, taking in his friend's scent as much as possible. He hung up the rest of his clothes—including his wet underwear—to dry and then left the bathroom.  
He joined Takao in the living room where he was currently sitting on the sofa, making a phone call. Takao waved him over while he was still behind him—Izuki cursed the blind spot of his own Eagle Eye in situations like this—and whispered to him, holding a hand over the speaker, "Hey, Shun-chan, which pizza do you want?"

Izuki sat down next to him on the sofa and quickly scanned the pamphlet that was lying on the table in front of them. Only a moment later his eyes lit up.  
"I'll take number 117."

Takao took a moment to check the list and then laughed out loud. He quickly apologised to the person on the other end of the line, "No, sorry. Yes, everything's fine but please add an American Style pizza to the order. Yes. Thank you."  
He ended the call and gently bumped his shoulder against Izuki's with a giggle.

"What did you get?" Izuki asked casually, trying to cover how his heart was beating faster again. Takao leaned even closer, getting comfortable.

"The one with the extra meat."

Izuki huffed and leaned back, resting his head on the backrest. They both hummed quietly, thinking they could stay like that for a while. That was, until Izuki's gaze caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

"Wait, it's just past 4, why are we ordering pizza?"

Takao chuckled and Izuki could feel his shoulder shaking where it still touched his own.

"Relax, I ordered it for 6.30. I just wanted it out of the way so we won't end up hungry later. And to kill the time..."

Takao looked out the window longingly before he pushed himself off the couch. Izuki's shoulder immediately felt cold.

"We're going to finish all the Mario levels," Takao continued. He set everything up and handed Izuki a Wii remote and took the seat next to him once more; this time a bit further away. When he crossed his legs, however, his knee brushed against Izuki's thigh and then stayed there.

There were only a few stages left for them to play and they were done after just one hour. As the credits rolled down the TV screen Izuki rested his hands in his lap and asked, "Well, what now?"

His arm lay on Takao's knee like that. Neither of them moved away. This kind of skinship was normal for them. Sometimes Takao would even crawl into Izuki's futon at night—apparently it was easier for him to fall asleep like that. Thinking back, Izuki was surprised he hadn't fallen in love with his friend sooner. 

Usually, Izuki had sensed their closeness as something calming and comforting, nothing out of the ordinary—Takao was touchy-feely with just about everyone after all—but today it was proving itself to be a test of patience and self-control. Izuki wasn't sure whether it was his imagination because he was more aware of Takao or not, but Takao seemed to be just a little bit closer than he used to be.

Finally, Takao answered Izuki's question, "We're gonna start from the beginning."

Before Izuki could protest Takao continued with his trademark smirk on his lips, "But we're gonna play with a handicap."

Without further explanation Takao repositioned himself on the sofa until he was satisfied; his back on the seat with his head hanging over the edge and legs dangling over the backrest. He smiled up at Izuki, his eyes gleaming.

"Come on, what're you waiting for?"

With a huff Izuki got in the same position while Takao tried to navigate through the menu.

They needed four attempts to even get to the check point of the first level and another seven to reach the goal. They thought they were getting the hang of it by then but after 20 minutes on the first part of the second stage they gave up. Their heads definitely needed a break, too. Takao still wasn't satisfied, though, so while he went to get them some drinks Izuki was supposed to pick the next game—which they would play upside-down again, of course. When Takao came back into the living room he was carrying two full glasses in his hands and somehow balanced three bottles of different juices between his arms and various parts of his body. Izuki triumphantly held up the case of the game he'd picked before he got up to help him. Takao grinned back at him.

"Wii Sports? Nice choice."

They both downed two glasses of juice each and then got back into their upside-down positions on the sofa.

"Okay," Takao said, "which sport do you wanna play?"

They rolled their heads along the sofa seat to look at each other.

"How about a tennis match?"

Takao beamed.

"Another great choice. And after that, some boxing."

"As long as we'll still have time for it before we unbox the pizzas."

Several minutes later Takao had finally managed to set up their match and the game started. The first set was over in less time than it had taken to set up the game because all points were scored with service aces. After that they started to use smaller but faster movements with their hands which surprisingly worked much better. During their second set of their second match Takao said, "Don't you think our Miis look pretty similar?"

Takao scored and waited with his serve until Izuki had answered, "Well, I guess it's kind of inevitable. We've got the same hair colour and similar body types. We're even the same height, that's why your clothes fit me so well."

Izuki demonstratingly pulled at the neckline of the shirt he was wearing. It made him smell Takao's scent stronger.

"We're not the same height," Takao protested immediately. "I'm two centimetres taller than you."

Izuki chuckled.

"You're right, your clothes are basically dwarfing me."

Takao tried to bump Izuki's shoulder with his own but only ended up missing the ball, resulting in Izuki's point, match ball and win.

"Wow, I aced this," Izuki said. Takao reacted with a mix of laughter and whining.

"Let's play some boxing now."

Izuki agreed easily, saying, "I'm sure that'll be a hit, too." When his eyes fell on the clock on the wall, he added, "It's almost half past six now, so I guess we should expect a knock-out from the deliveryman soon."

They started their match anyway, but a few minutes into it the doorbell rang. Takao pressed pause and grinned.

"Not a knock-out but at least we stayed in the ring, huh?"

They got up together and Izuki proudly ruffled Takao's hair. Takao went to pay for the pizzas while Izuki set up the table—not that they needed anything else but their drinks and plates. Takao brought the pizzas back to the kitchen. Izuki's stomach growled promptly when he smelled the tasty scent of the warm food.  
The pizzas were already divided in six even, triangular pieces and Izuki was just about to take the first bite when Takao yelled, "Stop!"

Slowly and feeling somewhat guilty Izuki closed his mouth and lowered his slice of pizza onto his plate.  
"Yes?"

Takao laughed out loud and apologised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." With glee in his eyes he continued, "But I think we should turn this into an eating contest."

He looked at Izuki with expectant eyes, hoping to find the same kind of enthusiasm there, but the older boy just shook his head slightly.  
"What's with you today, Takao?"

Takao would've thought Izuki was scolding him if he hadn't been chuckling quietly at the same time. He pouted.

"I may suffer from a surplus of energy cause we couldn't play basketball today."

Izuki giggled and reached over the table to ruffle Takao's hair again. It was soft and Izuki just wanted to gently thread his fingers through it for the rest of the night. He pulled his hand back before things got awkward but he didn't miss how Takao had closed his eyes gently when his fingers had rubbed his scalp. Izuki's stomach felt as if he had missed a step downstairs and he reminded himself not to get his hopes up. He decided to humour Takao, even if it was only to distract himself so he sat back in his chair and smiled.  
"We're gonna compete so don't sulk, okay? You look like a little hatchling right now."

Takao kicked him under the table but grinned.

"Okay, then let's start with one slice. Whoever wins gets to... Hm, whoever wins gets to sleep on the bed tonight."

Izuki pulled his eyebrows together.

"Aren't you just going to crawl into my futon anyway?"

Izuki thought he saw Takao blushing but he quickly blamed it on wishful thinking.

"I only will if you lose. If you win I'll join you in the bed."

Takao was way too confident to blush, anyway, Izuki thought and almost missed the "Go!" that was apparently the starting signal.

Izuki didn't really try very hard to win if he was being honest. The promise of Takao cuddling him at night no matter the outcome was both, a blessing and a nightmare. When he was about halfway done with his slice Izuki looked up, only to see Takao stuffing the whole piece in his mouth at once. His eyes widened and with a heavy gulp he wondered if Takao didn't have a gag reflex. Izuki's face flamed up at the thought and he choked on his pizza, causing him to cough loudly. Takao jumped and looked up at him in surprise. Part of the pizza was still hanging out of his mouth.

"You oke?" Takao asked with his mouth full. Izuki nodded but gladly took the glass the other boy handed him to flush the food down his gullet. HE took a deep breath and Takao yelled, "I'm the winner!" before his breathing had even properly evened out again.

"Too bad, guess we're gonna have to sleep on the futon tonight."

Izuki glared at him and coughed one last time to clear his throat. Takao was watching him happily.

"Come on, finish up so we can start the next round."

Izuki sighed and mumbled, "You're unbelievable," but quickly finished up the last few bites anyway. In the meantime, Takao decided the rules for the next round.

"Alright, this time it's two slices. The winner gets to decide what we'll do once we're done eating."

Izuki swallowed the last bite of his first slice. "Weren't we going to keep playing?" he asked and nodded in the general direction of the living room. Takao shook his head.

"Nah. I don't think it's smart to play upside-down after we've eaten and doing it the normal is just boring."

"How very mature of you," Izuki teased and earned himself another kick under the table. Takao waited until Izuki had swallowed everything properly before he announced the second round.

"Well then, get ready for round 2. Remember, it's two slices this time. Alright, ready, go!"

Immediately, Takao stuffed half a slice into his mouth again. Izuki forced himself not to get distracted again which also helped him raise his fighting spirit. In the end, he even won with a two-second lead. Takao ended up sulking again.

"Awww man, and you were so slow just now."

Izuki downed a whole glass of juice and smirked.

"I didn't even try hard in the first round," he said and added quietly, "And I got a little distracted..."

Takao raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Distracted? How so?"

Izuki cursed himself for saying that thought out loud and tried to explain himself in the least weird way.

"Nothing, it's just..."

He let his eyes wander between Takao's mouth and the pizza. He stopped at his mouth.

"You sure can fit a lot in there."

Takao's eyes lit up and he leaned a little closer. He looked so secretive that Izuki unintentionally did the same.

"Well, you know," Takao breathed, "I've got a lot of practice."

He sat back and laughed while Izuki choked again—on nothing this time. So much for not looking weird...  
"You know my sister," Takao explained, but relished Izuki's flushed face abut more before he concluded, "She loves taking my things so I had to learn to eat extra fast." He waited another few seconds for Izuki to calm down before he leaned over the table again and asked with a cheeky smirk, "What did you think I was talking about, Shun-chan?"

Izuki's cheeks flushed a dark red again and he looked down at his pizza.

"So, anyways, what's the next round about?"

Takao laughed but let the topic slide.

"The food's getting cold already so let's finish it with this one. IT's the remaining half this time and the winner gets to ask _anything_ from the loser."

Izuki had to admit, he was very intrigued by this.

"Anything?"  
"Anything!" Takao confirmed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Izuki laughed nervously. "Oh, and don't forget to think of something for us to do afterwards." After a short pause, Takao added, "And don't get distracted again."

Izuki gulped heavily and Takao cheerfully announced, "Ready, go!"

This time Izuki really gave it his all. They were head to head for the first two slices but then Izuki couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. What was he going to ask of Takao if he won? It couldn't be something too obvious or else he could just blurt out his feelings for all it was worth. Could he ask Takao to be his boyfriend? Was that within the rules? But what would he do if Takao reacted badly? Was Takao even open for same-sex relationships? He didn't seem the prejudiced type to Izuki at all, but you'd never know, right? And why was Takao being so perky and goddamn _flirty_ today? Had he maybe already noticed Izuki's feelings for him? Not that he had done a very good job at hiding them all evening anyway.  
He only noticed that he was staring off into the distance when Takao announced himself the winner. Izuki looked down at his barely started last slice and let his head drop onto the table in self-pity. Takao patted his head gently and laughed.

"My, my, Shun-chan. I even told you not to get distracted this time."

Izuki actually whined but enjoyed Takao's warm hand stroking his hair. He was sure that if he was a cat he'd start purring now. His voice muffled by the table, Izuki asked, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Takao rubbed his fingertips more determinedly against Izuki's scalp and softly said, "I'll tell you when the time's right."

They stayed like that for a while, silently enjoying the moment until Takao suddenly got up, pushing his chair back with a creak and making Izuki jump. Takao took their plates to the sink and rinsed them out. His voice felt unbearably loud when he asked, "Well, Shun-chan, what are we going to do next?"

Reluctantly, Izuki got out of his chair, too, and threw away the pizza cartons. He hadn't actually thought about that yet, but when he saw a picture of a drawn dog pinned to the fridge—probably curtsey of Takao's sister—he decided it was time for a little revenge. He pointed at the drawing and said, "I'm really fired up to check up on Kagami #2. Why don't you call Miyaji-san right now?"

Takao's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper.

"Shun-chan, you can't do that. He graduated already, I can't just call him on a Friday night to ask him how his _dog_ is doing."

Izuki shrugged slightly.

"I guess in that case I won't have to do what you say later, either."

Takao seemed to think hard about that but in the end he gave in.

"Fine, I'll call him."

Izuki smirked and grabbed Takao's wrist.

"Great, let's go to your room."

Takao stumbled after Izuki in confusion who led him to his bedroom. He gently pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and then sat down behind him with crossed legs.

"Let me specify this; you should call Miyaji-san while I tickle you."

To emphasise his point, Izuki dug his fingertips between Takao's ribs once, making him twitch violently.

"How is that fair?" Takao complained but Izuki just did it again to shut him up. Takao started laughing but fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants anyway. He was still giggling when he said, "I'm doing it, okay? Just stop tickling me, please."

He dialled Miyaji's number and asked Izuki, "Should I put you on speaker?"

Izuki was about to say yes, but then shook his head.

"No, I'll listen like this."

He pushed Takao's hand against his ear and then pressed his own ear against the back of the phone. This way he could hear the dial tone just fine and it was an excuse to be just this much closer to Takao. He just hoped his friend wouldn't be able to feel his fast-beating heart pressed against his back. After three rings, Miyaji picked up the phone.

"Takao? What is it?"

Takao gulped and he could feel Izuki's fingers ghost over the sides of his ribcage.

"Ah, Miyaji-senpai, good evening. You see, I... I was just wondering if-- I mean how--"

Izuki could hear Miyaji make a sound between a sigh and a _Tch_ before the young man said, "Stop stuttering, Takao. What is it?"

Takao straightened up out of habit. Izuki grinned to himself and dug his fingertips between his ribs once more. Takao let out a shrill shriek.

"What the fuck are you doing, Takao?" Izuki could hear through the speaker. He leaned over to Takao's other ear and whispered, "Yes, Takao, what are you doing?"

Izuki could feel Takao's whole body shiver. He didn't know where he was getting all this courage from but it felt really good to get back at Takao once in a while. He switched back to the other ea to hear Miyaji's response.

"Takao, if this is some kind of stupid prank I'm going to tell Yuya to give you twice the training regimen for the next two weeks."

Takao straightened up again and Izuki couldn't help a chuckle from leaving his lips.

"No, Miyaji-senpai, I'm sorry. You see, Shun-cha-- I mean Izuki-san from Seirin is here with me and he was wonderi--"

Takao was interrupted by the young man on the other end of the line, "Oh, so you're still doing your weekly dates?"

Both, Izuki and Takao, sucked in a breath. Izuki's heart started hammering so hard that he was afraid it was going to jump out of his chest. While Takao hissed at Miyaji and explained how Izuki had been with them when they had found Kagami #2, Izuki let go of Takao completely, needing a moment to breathe freely. He missed the rest of the call.  
After a while Takao cut the line but Izuki couldn't tell at all how much time had passed. They were quiet and for the first time ever since they had started to get closer the silence between them felt awkward. Izuki frantically searched for something to say but he couldn't find anything, so he was very relieved when Takao said, "You know, he's called Masaru now."

Izuki shook his head slightly. "Miyaji-san?"

Takao laughed. "No, the dog, you dummy."

Takao's laughter was contagious and soon Izuki joined him. Takao leaned back against Izuki's chest and it was as if the awkwardness simply washed away. That was, until Takao said through his giggling, "You know, sorry about that. Miyaji-senpai used to tease me like this back when he was still in the club when you and I first started to get along better." He scratched his neck awkwardly and added, " I may have accidentally called you my soulmate once and he took that the wrong way. Sorry."  
Izuki's heart leaped and broke at the same time. He pushed Takao off his chest and got off the bed.

"Hey, it's not even 8 yet, so what do we do next? Should we finish the boxing match now?"

Takao slowly got up as well, seemingly lost in thought. Then, his face lit up.

"Nope, you know what? I've got a much better idea."

He conspiratorially put a hand between his Izuki's ear and his own lips and whispered, "Let's build a pillow fort!"

He didn't even give Izuki any chance to react, as he basically skipped to the living room to turn off the electronics and store away the Wii remotes. Izuki just watched him from under the doorframe as Takao collected every single pillow from the sofa. When he was done he pushed them all in Izuki's arm and pushed _him_ back into his own bedroom. 

"You get started, I'll collect more materials from my sister's and parents' rooms."

Izuki couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face.

"We're not playing an RPG here."

From the hallway Izuki could hear, "Oh, be quiet. We're off on a great adventure," before he dropped the pillows on Takao's bed and then went to grab the extra blanket and pillows from his closet.

He called back, "Yes, sure, Mr Hobbit," and jumped when Takao reappeared under the door with more pillows and blankets.

"I'm taller than you," Takao said with a grin and dumped the cushions on the bed as well. He laughed, when Izuki mumbled a sulky, "Just barely."

With his hands on his hips Takao looked at their stack of pillows and blankets and let out a satisfied sound.

"Alright, that should do. Let's start!"

They separated the pillows from the blankets to get a better look over their "loot". Izuki was about to build a tower of pillows when Takao said, "Ah, wait. Let's cheat a little."

He left the room only to come back seconds later with two chairs from the living room in tow. Izuki took one from him and then followed his lead. Takao put the chairs right next to his bed with about one metre distance between them.

"We'll build a secret entrance from the bed so no one will find our hide-out," he explained seriously and Izuki just laughed.

"You're seriously into this, aren't you?" Izuki asked and Takao gasped as if he had just said the most offensive thing ever.

"Building pillow forts is a very serious issue! And I'll have you know that I'm an almost-certified expert at it. I don't have a baby sister for nothing."

Izuki chuckled again and together they threw a blanket over the backrests of both chairs, giving their fort its first rough shape.

While they stacked up most the pillows to two small towers, Takao said, "You know, you can be a hobbit, too, if you want. But I want to be Frodo."

They put the pillow towers under the other end of the blanket so that it wasn't touching the floor anymore at all. Then, they built the "walls" with more blankets on all sides. Izuki laughed.

"Don't be silly, Takao. Look how merry our days are. We'd clearly be Merry and Pippin."

"Ah," Takao said as if the penny had just dropped."Right."

They were quiet while they adjusted all the blankets and put more pillows where the fort looked unstable. Takao worked on their "secret entrance" when he nonchalantly said, "You know, I'd always thought that there was something going on between Merry and Pippin..."

Izuki didn't know how to react—other than his cheeks reddening and his mouth gaping—but he didn't have to because just seconds later Takao let himself fall back on the bed and exclaimed, "Alright, I'm done!"

Izuki let out a relieved sigh and joined his friend on the bed. The entrance to their pillow fort was admittedly admirable. Takao had pulled the blankets back in a way that made them cover it from both sides so they looked like curtains they had to push aside to enter. He really did have experience with that, Izuki thought.  
Takao pulled one side aside and gestured towards the entrance.

"Since it's your first time in a pillow fort in a while, you shall go first, my dear Mr Hobbit."

Izuki actually stuck out his tongue at him but then carefully climbed inside. It was dark and cramped and he really doubted they could both fit inside.

"Do you really think we can both fit in here?" Izuki asked just as Takao climbed head-first through the entrance to join him.

"Of course I am. I'm an expert, remember?"

Takao crawled in with his hands pulling him over the floor until he was fully inside. Somehow, he had ended up hovering above Izuki, supporting himself on all four.

"Wow, it really is cramped inside here," he murmured. Izuki had a lot of trouble keeping his thoughts from wandering.

"Ah," Takao suddenly said, "I may have forgotten to calculate that you're bigger than my sister. Oopsie."

Even though it was dark inside, Izuki still _knew_ Takao was making a silly face. He felt like punching him. His thoughts were pulled back to reality when Takao started moving.

"What are you doing?" Izuki asked. He let out a small sound of pain when Takao's knee pushed against his thight.

"Come on," Takao said, "roll over on your side so I can lie down next to you."

Izuki knew he would regret this and that he should protest but his body moved on its own. Only a few moments later Takao was lying next to him, their arms pressed between them. 

They were lying next to each other in silence for a while until Takao whispered, "Hey, Shun-chan?"

"Yes, Takao?" Izuki whispered back, fearing that if he spoke just the tiniest bit too loud he would wake up from a dream.

Takao slung an arm around Izuki's body and moved just the smallest bit closer. One of his legs pressed at the space where Izuki's own touched. When he spoke again, his voice was even softer than before and Izuki almost had trouble understanding him.

"Can I call in that pizza favour now?"

Izuki's heart beat even faster and his breathing did a good job at trying to keep up with it. It suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter inside.

"Uhm, sure," he breathed, not daring to make more sound than that.

"Okay then..." Takao hesitated. He didn't hesitate often which made Izuki feel that much more anxious about what was going to come. "Can you call me by my name?"

Izuki blinked two, three times before he asked in a normal tone, "Like, Takao?"

He suddenly didn't care about the mood anymore because apparently there was no mood to even care about. Takao huffed and continued in a hushed voice, "No, I mean my given name. Can you call me Kazunari?"

"Oh," Izuki said smartly and it was all he said for a solid minute. He started hoping again, getting his hopes up higher than ever before. He was afraid of what would happen if he were to fall.

Izuki took a stuttered breath and his mouth gaped a few times without making a sound before his lips carefully formed the syllables.

"Kazu... Kazuna..ri..."

His cheeks felt like they were on fire and it only got worse when Takao breathed, "Do it again."

Takao's leg pressed harder at the space between Izuki's legs until the older boy opened them, entangling their limbs in an entirely new way of intimacy. Feeling bold, Izuki mirrored Takao's position and slung an arm around his friend's hips. He was sure Takao could feel the fast pace of his beating heart but that didn't stop him anymore. He was sure now that he wasn't misinterpreting this whole situation and while he hushed Takao's first name one more time, his head carefully inched forward, "Kazuna--"

Before he could finish, their lips met halfway and Izuki felt like he was really flying. His whole body felt light and he was glad they were lying on the floor because his head started spinning from happiness. Before either of them could break the kiss, Izuki wrapped his arm tighter around Takao, pulling him even closer.  
They couldn't tell how long they stayed like that—lips tentatively moving against each other. Izuki carefully put the fingers of his unoccupied hands against Takao's chin, just testing how it felt. He gasped quietly when Takao opened his mouth a tiny bit, poking out his tongue against Izuki's bottom lip.

Izuki's own tip of his tongue just darted out to brush against Takao's once, when inside of him fireworks went loose and his outside were suddenly buried in pillows and blankets as their "fort" collapsed around them.  
They hurriedly dug their way out of the cushions, gasping for air once they were free. Their legs were still entangled when they looked at each other and started laughing at the same time.

"Certified expert, huh?" Izuki teased.

Takao had trouble speaking between giggles. "I said, _almost_."

Izuki ruffled Takao's hair and it made his stomach flutter with a new layer of meaning.

"I guess they're not going to hand over a certificate for this ragged handiwork."

Takao was still laughing when he nuzzled Izuki's hand and said, "But you still love me."

Izuki's fingers slowed down, now gently massaging Takao's head until he got his attention. When Takao was finally looking at him, Izuki smiled and said, "Yes, I do."

Then, he pulled Takao into another kiss while the rain rhythmically pounded against the window in Takao's room.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they slept together in Takao's bed :D
> 
> I hope you liked this. If you did, feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment. These things really make a writer's day <3


End file.
